MVBS Inc. proposes to continue development of Hera, TM a microcomputer- based expert system that takes a preventive medicine history from a lay user, the makes recommendations to the user about various preventive health activities. These recommendations, tailored to the user's history, are based on authoritative practice guidelines stored in Hera's knowledge base. The user is strongly urged to discuss the recommendations with a physician or other trained health care provider before acting on them. Hera's knowledge base is also capable of storing multimedia prevention- related information which the user can explore using hypertext links. This comprehensive functionality of the Hera system compels us to label it nothing less than a 'prevention workstation.' Hera will be sold to consumers for use on home microcomputers. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Hera is intended to be a product for the mainstream commercial software market. Several derivative products are possible, too.